Vs. Torkoal
Vs. Torkoal is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 2/19/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan come down the Jagged Path, arriving in Lavaridge Town. Brendan: We made it! Max: Lavaridge Town is famous for its hot springs and sand baths. Misty: Oh, I like the sound of that! I’m heading straight to the hot spring! Ian: We’re going straight for the gym. Wingull: Wing! Max: I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see my first gym battle! Misty: Huh? You haven’t seen one before? Your dad’s a gym leader. Brendan: He never let us watch his matches. Something about disturbing the challenger. The group arrive right outside the gym, as Flannery runs out, hair on fire. Flannery: Hot! Hot, hot, hot! Torkoal: Torkoal! Flannery’s Torkoal follows after her, distressed. Wingull shoots Water Gun, putting the fire out. Flannery sighs in relief. Flannery: Ah! Thanks there. Torkoal and I were doing a little training, and got a little carried away. Torkoal: Tor. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. Brendan: (Flirtatiously) No problem there. I’ve got to say there, you and your Pokémon are pretty hot there! Flannery: Aw! Charmer! That’s what made me the new gym leader! Brendan: Wait, you’re the gym leader?! Flannery: Yeah. (Slightly angry) What’s wrong with that? Brendan: Nothing. I just thought that gym leaders had to be, older. Misty: Excuse me?! I’m a gym leader as well! Flannery and Misty both give Brendan evil glares, as he hides behind Max. Max: Don’t come crawling to me, Brendan. Ian: Flannery, I challenge you to a battle. Flannery turns to Ian, fire in her eyes. Flannery: And I accept! Though, (the fire dies) I still have to clean the battlefield from the last battle! Sorry, but I’ll have to postpone… Ian: In that case, I’ll help you out. Flannery: Huh?! Really?! Ian: Yep. Let’s get going. The group walks onto the outdoor field, which has several holes and dirt piles around it. Flannery: Yeah, the last challenger liked to use Dig! Ian: Then, let’s get started. End Scene Flannery, Misty, Max and Brendan have shovels, shoveling dirt into the holes. Torkoal, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip are helping out, getting dirt into the hole. Ian has taken his jacket off, revealing his white tank top and muscular build. He walks by the others pushing a wheelbarrow of dirt, Flannery and Misty sighing in infatuation. Brendan: Is that what I sound like when I flirt with girls? Max: No. You’re more desperate. Brendan: Ha, ha. What is it with girls liking guys with big muscles? Flannery: Are you kidding? Look at that body! The peak of perfection! The group finishes clearing the field, as Ian puts his jacket back on. Flannery & Misty: (Disappointed) Aw! Ian: So, you ready to battle? Flannery: Huh? What?! Oh, right! Well, uh, yeah, but, I, uh, don’t have a referee. Max: No referee?! Is this your first day as a gym leader?! Flannery: (Defensively) No! It’s my third day! First challenger though. Ian: Misty, can you be our ref? Misty: I guess. How many Pokémon do you get to use? Flannery: Uh, two. Misty: Alright. Take your places. Flannery stands on one side of the battlefield, while Ian stands on the other side. Misty stands in the referee box, while Brendan, Max, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip sit on a bench. Misty: This will be a two on two Pokémon battle! The battle will be over when one side no longer has any Pokémon able to continue! Also, only the challenger may substitute his Pokémon! Flannery: Wait, what?! I can’t substitute?! Misty: This may be your first official match as a gym leader, but you need to learn the rules! Flannery: (Groans) Fine. Numel! Flannery throws a Pokéball, choosing Numel. It has a large hump on her back. Numel: (Aggressive) Numel! Brendan: Whoa. That isn’t docile like my Numel. Numel, come out! Brendan chooses his Numel. Numel: Nu? Brendan: Watch them, Numel. You’ll learn the power of a gym leader’s Numel. Ian: Mudkip! Mudkip: Mud! Mudkip hops off the bench, running onto the field. Torchic looks displeased. Torchic: Tor. Misty: And begin! Flannery: Numel, Flame Burst! Ian: Water Gun! Numel breathes a powerful burst of flames, as Mudkip counters with Water Gun. Mudkip then charges in with Tackle. Flannery: Hey! He didn’t even give a command! Numel, use Take Down! Numel dashes forward, leaving yellow streaks behind it. The two collide, Numel knocking Mudkip away. Numel takes recoil damage, as Mudkip recovers, spraying Numel with Water Gun. Numel is pushed back, greatly injured. Flannery: Ugh! This guy’s irritating me! Numel, let’s go for Lava Plume! Numel’s body heats up, as it releases an explosion of smoke and fire. Ian: Wide Guard! Mudkip takes a defensive position, releasing an orange barrier. The Lava Plume travels along the battlefield, crashing and breaking upon Wide Guard. Flannery: Oh, come on! Misty: He finally got Wide Guard to work, huh? Max: He figured out what moves can be blocked by Wide Guard! Flannery: Uragh! I won’t lose! Take Down! Ian: Mud Slap to Water Gun! Numel dashes in with Take Down, as Mudkip spins around, kicking mud up into Numel’s face, stopping her in her tracks. Mudkip then spins around and blasts Numel with Water Gun, defeating it. Misty: Numel is unable to battle! The winner is Mudkip! Ian: Nice job, Mudkip! Mudkip: Mudkip! Max: Mudkip has really grown! It used to be a weaker battler. Flannery returns Numel, sighing. Flannery: Well, that was a bust. Torkoal, it’s up to you! Torkoal: Torkoal! Torkoal walks onto the field, releasing smoke from its back and nostrils. Flannery: Flamethrower, let’s go! Ian: Water Gun! Torkoal shoots Flamethrower, which sears through Water Gun, striking Mudkip. Ian: Mud Slap! Mudkip runs up to Torkoal, it standing its ground. Flannery: Iron Defense! Then Rapid Spin! Torkoal withdraws into its shell, it glowing like iron. Mudkip spins around, and uses Mud Slap, it bouncing off Torkoal’s shell. Torkoal then spins, traveling across the ground, slamming into Mudkip. Flannery: Now, finish it with Overheat! Ian: Overheat? Max: That’s one of the strongest Fire type attacks! Torkoal breathes a beam of white fire, which incinerates Mudkip, exploding. Mudkip flies up, defeated. Misty: Mudkip is unable to battle! The winner is Torkoal! Flannery: Oh yeah! In your face! Misty: Flannery! Not appropriate behavior for a gym leader. Flannery: Oh, sorry. Ian returns Mudkip. Ian: Good battle, Mudkip. Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, landing on it. Misty: And, begin! Ian: Wingull, Water Gun! Flannery: Iron Defense to Flamethrower! Torkoal uses Iron Defense to block Water Gun, then comes out with Flamethrower. Wingull dodges with ease, as it flies in with Wing Attack. Flannery: Rapid Spin to Flamethrower! Torkoal uses Rapid Spin, repelling Wingull’s Wing Attack. Torkoal then breathes Flamethrower, striking Wingull, knocking it back. Ian: Mist. Wingull opens its beak, releasing a Mist that envelops the field. Max: When did Wingull learn to use Mist? Brendan: How can either of them see? Ian puts his goggles on, as Flannery and Torkoal look in anticipation. Torkoal is struck by Water Gun, injuring it. Flannery: Darn it! Can’t see! Rapid Spin, then let’s go for Overheat! Torkoal spins with Rapid Spin, blowing the Mist away. Torkoal then fires Overheat, the attack being smaller than before. It barely misses Wingull at close range due to the size difference, Ian’s eyes widening. Ian: Water Gun! Wingull fires Water Gun, hitting Torkoal before it could withdraw. Flannery: Flamethrower! Torkoal shoots Flamethrower, Wingull flying up and dodging. Wingull fires another Water Gun, but Torkoal uses Iron Defense to block it. Ian: Wingull, land. Wingull: Wing! Wingull lands on the ground, staring Torkoal down. Brendan: What’s he doing? Max: I don’t know. Misty: Probably forcing a face off. Flannery: You want a final attack?! I’ll give it to you at full power! Torkoal, Overheat! Ian: (Smirks) Water Gun! Torkoal uses Overheat, the attack stream super small. Wingull fires Water Gun, which breaks the Overheat, striking Torkoal. The force of the attack flips Torkoal over, it stuck on its shell. Ian: Quick Attack to Wing Attack! Wingull speeds in with Quick Attack, as Torkoal tries to get up. Wingull strikes its chest with Wing Attack, as Torkoal stops struggling. Misty: Torkoal is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull, and the victor is Ian! Flannery: What?! How did you do that?! Ian: (Taking goggles off) I noticed that Overheat got weaker after the first use. Knowing that, it was easy to pressure you to use it again. Flannery: Huh. Well, I guess I have a lot to learn. Ian: You’re a strong battler. You’ll do fine. Flannery: Thanks! But, unfortunately, I don’t know where the gym badges are! Ian: Well, you better find them. Ian walks off, returning Treecko and Torchic. Ian: Wingull will lead you to me later. Everyone: Huh?! End Scene Flannery, Misty, Max and Brendan are searching the gym for any gym badges. Misty: Now, where would I keep them? Misty heads into the bathroom, and looks up on the shelf. She finds a cash box, and takes it down. She opens it, with Heat Badges in it. Misty: I found them! Flannery runs in, taking the case. Flannery: Ah! Well, that’s another thing off my list. Max: Now to find Ian. Brendan: Not sure where he’d go, though. The group leaves the gym, Wingull waiting on a post. Wingull: Wingull! Wing! Wingull flies up, circling over them. It then flies off, them running after it. Ian is encased in a sand bath, a look of absolute content on his face. Ian: Ah! Nothing like relaxing sand after a hard battle. Misty: And you complained about me hitting the hot springs! Flannery: Well, we can certainly hit them now! Here, Ian. It’s the Heat Badge. Flannery holds up a Heat Badge, as Wingull flies over, taking it from her hand. It flies over to Ian’s open gym badge case, putting it in a slot. Max: That was an awesome gym battle though. Brendan: But now it’s time for the hot springs! So, are they unisex, or Flannery & Misty: (Flatly) Segregated. Brendan: (Nervous) Oh, right! Heh, heh. Main Events * Ian battles Flannery, and wins the Heat Badge. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Flannery Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Torkoal (Flannery's) * Numel (Flannery's) Trivia * The problems Flannery had around the gym were the same problems she had in the anime episode Poetry Commotion. * Ian showed an interest and a like of the sand baths. * Torchic was upset for not being able to battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan